The boss and the assistant
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Waylon Smithers and Mr. Burns have the normal boss-assistant relationship over the years, or don't they?
1. Chapter 1

The boss and the assistant – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Matt Groening, not me.

Done for the 50 theme challenge in 1sentence in LJ.

* * *

**1. Ring**

Smithers knew he was too old to cry but when Mr. Burns took him to buy Mrs. Bouvier's ring, he could not control himself and run home crying.

**2. Hero**

Waylon was crying because the other kids were teasing him on how his dad had left his mum, when Mr. Burns appeared and chased them away with his cane, instantly becoming his hero.

**3. Memory**

Mr. Burns was shocked to realise that every single one of his good and comforting memories of the last twenty years included Smithers.

**4. Box**

Charles Montgomery Burns could never understand why Smithers always bought a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which they shared together in February 15th – the day after Valentine's Day.

**5. Run**

When he heard a billionaire offering the young man a better business deal, Monty Burns run towards them and dragged away Waylon possessively for no one was allowed to 'court' his assistant.

**6. Hurricane**

When hurricane Barbara hit Springfield, Mr. Burns invited Smithers to stay in his manor in order to ensure that no harm would happen to the young man and cause him the inconvenience of training a new assistant.

**7. Wings **

Waylon Smithers liked stories about fallen angels because like them he had clipped his 'wings' to stay closer to a devil like Burns.

**8. Cold**

Smithers had become fixated with everything having an ideal temperature, not too high or low, as he was aware that the most insignificant cold could kill the man he so loved.

**9. Red**

Waylon Smithers rarely lost his temper but when Mr. Burns told him he was glad that he fired him and that oaf Simpson started laughing at him, he saw red, attacked Simpson and he felt really good about it.

**10. Drink**

Monty Burns believed that what one drinks reveals his character and so when he discovered that Waylon Smithers could drink huge amounts of whiskey, he realised that the young man had more spirit that he had given him credit for.

**11. Midnight **

When the grandfather's clock struck midnight, it always caused Monty Burns to wake up for a few seconds and dazed in his sleep he always whispered "Smithers".

**12. Temptation**

Mr. Burns once woke up during the nighttimes to find Smithers asleep on a chair, resting his head near his pillow, and for a second he was tempted to pet the young man's head affectionately, an action he did carefully as to not wake Smithers.

**13. View**

The old man was surprised to realise that his view on Smithers had changed, that Smithers had become the only person in that Power Plant that he did not consider as a disposable pawn.

**14. Music **

Waylon Smithers once came to work whistling a catchy tune, which Mr. Burns started humming for the entire day not knowing that it was from the soundtrack of the new Malibu Stacy film.

**15. Silk**

For his birthday Mr. Burns gave him a purple silk tie as a present, which caused Smithers to admire his idol in the mirror and wonder if he ought to buy some ties for a change.

**16. Cover**

Mr. Burns woke up from his afternoon nap at the Plant to see Smithers shivering in his sleep, on the floor near his feet, and without thinking he leaned down and covered him with his own blanket, before drifting back to sleep.

**17. Promise **

Smithers knew that Mr. Burns was insecure of losing him because every time he saw a business man talking to him at galas, he then made him promise over and over that he would not leave him unless he fired him.

**18. Dream**

On the day that Waylon Smithers bitterly decided that loving Mr. Burns was just a naïve dream that would never become true and he ought to give up on all hope, Mr. Burns embarrassingly admitted that he was attracted to Smithers to more than just friends.

**19. Candle **

Smithers was attracted to Burns in the nature of how a butterfly is attracted by a candles' flames; it was self-destructive but he could not control it.

**20. Talent**

Waylon Smithers had the ability to make Monty Burns control his anger and spitefulness; a talent that had saved the old man's already destroyed image from getting irreversibly destroyed.

**21. Silence **

Mr. Burns would often go through a long, tiresome ranting that Smithers heard patiently dreaming he could cut it off with a kiss on the lips.

**22. Journey **

When Smithers was stung by a bee, Monty Burns went through the agonising journey of having to take Smithers to the hospital and, secretly, feeling horrified that the young man would die in hands at any moment.

**23. Fire**

Once they had a business argument that caused Smithers to storm out in anger and smoke a packet of cigarettes in the snow, while Monty Burns sat by the fireplace, sulking at the blazes and thinking that his assistant was an idiot who wished to get a cold.

**24. Strength**

Mr. Burns did not have the physical strength to squash an ant but Smithers knew he had the emotional strength to move a mountain and the money to hire someone to do it for him.

**25. Mask**

For as long as Monty Burns remembers, Smithers has been always smiling but the old man cannot help but wonder if this is a mask, a pretence, because when he is alone Smithers' eyes look very sad.

**26. Ice**

It was snowing for days and they were going towards the car when Smithers slipped on the icy concrete and fell down causing the old man to burst in laughter but also, once the outburst finished, get quite worried because the young man stayed down and held his leg wincing in pain.

**27. Fall**

He was driven to a boring charity gala when while passing from the park, he saw Waylon Smithers Junior chasing the yellow and orange leaves; and while he still believed that children were impish, he could not help but think that this child was somehow cute.

**28. Forgotten**

When the interview finished and twenty-four year old Waylon left his office, Mr. Burns thought that the young man must have forgotten him with the years passing by, but reality was that neither of them had forgot the other; they were both just being formal.

**29. Dance**

Charles Montgomery Burns was an avid dancer despite his old age and he loved it because as he once confessed to Smithers it was the only form of self-expression his grandfather had allowed him when he was a child.

**30. Body**

'_Healthy Mind in a Healthy Body'_was an Ancient Greek motto Monty Burns believed in and so he decided to engage Smithers, and himself, both to vigorous exercise and a hearty game of chess every day.

**31. Sacred**

Burns knew that for Smithers every word of his was sacred, every wish was the young man's command and every decision was unquestionable, so in the rare cases when the young man insisted against something he thought for a bit before taking the final decision.

**32. Farewell**

When Smithers cried uncontrollably his farewells in front of Mr. Burns' grave he mostly cried for the kisses he never had the chance to give him.

**33. World**

Waylon entered the bar and got really drunk because he could not stand anymore the fact that the old man meant the world to him but on his behalf he worth nothing to the old man.

**34. Formal**

When he saw the young man wearing a tuxedo – vest and all – Mr. Burns' first thought was that Waylon was handsome enough to eat, a thought that he pondered upon for days.

**35. Fever **

Smithers was home, burning from fever and wallowing in self-pity that no one cared if he was to live or die when the phone rang rand and Mr. Burns' commanding voice told him to hurry and get back on his feet because he was getting crazy without him, a sentence that greatly cheered him up.

**36. Laugh**

It was their secret for the last twenty years that they would occasionally start a money-fight that they would not stop until they were both on the floor roaring in laughter and one would admit defeat.

**37. Lies**

Mr. Burns lied to himself about his budding feelings for Smithers until a day came that he sounded so unconvincing that he had to succumb.

**38. Forever**

"Nothing last forever," the old man said gravely when another lady-friend left him for a younger man and Smithers had to bite his lips until they bled so that he would not shout "But my love does!"

**39. Overwhelmed**

When Monty Burns realised his erotic feelings for Smithers and started to court him, Waylon felt so overwhelmed by the situation that he ran home and did not leave it for two days.

**40. Whisper**

Waylon Smithers whispered answers in his ear when he needed them, saving him from embarrassing situations, and soothing words when he woke up distressed from nightmares and it was those whispers that made Smithers so irreplaceable.

**41. Wait**

"I love you dammit!" Monty Burns exclaimed in frustration and then had to wait for two whole agonising minutes for Smithers' response as the young man was too shocked and happy to speak.

**42. Talk**

Mr. Burns would often talk about things that happened decades ago and interested no one apart from Smithers.

**43. Search**

For Smithers' birthday Monty Burns decided to overlook the strangeness of the hobby itself and searched for Malibu Stacy's Platinum Redhead Edition everywhere, gave 1000 dollars for it and made Smithers extremely happy.

**44. Hope**

Smithers knew that he and Mr. Burns could never be together, but after that mouth-to-mouth he could not help but hold on a shred of hope.

**45. Eclipse**

When Monty Burns was but a mere child he saw a solar eclipse and it was the same powerful sensation he wanted to recreate when he blocked the sun, but no one could understand him, not even Smithers.

**46. Gravity**

The Law of Gravity did not seem to always work on Mr. Burns, who was often taken away by the slightest gust of air, so Smithers assigned himself to become a factor that would keep Mr. Burns on the ground.

**47. Highway**

During a long highway journey Mr. Burns could not help but notice that Smithers had the tendency to chew his lower lip when angry and he seemed somewhat handsome when he shifted the gears.

**48. Unknown**

In his old age Monty Burns would sometimes fear the unknown but he took a leap of faith when his relationship with Smithers changed from friendship to romance.

**49. Lock**

Thinking about it he had locked so many people out of his life, fiancées, family and friends, but he had allowed Smithers in so what was so special about him?

**50. Breathe**

"_BREATHE GODDAMIT, BREATHE – YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU,"_ a voice screamed in his head in agony as he gave Smithers that mouth-to-mouth_, "I CANNOT BE WITHOUT YOU!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Burns and Smithers - by preety-lady-serenity

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Matt Groening, not me. Thank you.

* * *

**Motion**

He stood there, looking around nervously, until the two wooden doors opened and Mr. Burns motioned his hand for him to enter and charmingly said; "Smithers, I've heard great words about you from your supervisor and I want you to become my assistant."

**Cool**

"Here you are sir," Smithers says coolly, with an air of indifference, and as he gets out of the office Mr. Burns knows it that it is going to be one very long day and all because he did not show appreciation of the other man's cooking the night before.

**Young**

Monty Burns often reminisces about the days he was a young, dashing man and Smithers thinks, silently. that his boss is still dashing, despite not being so young.

**Last**

"This is the last time I hear you saying this!" Monty Burns said in frustration and shook the little crying boy before taking him into his arms, "Your father died to save everybody's skin, you hear me?"

**Wrong**

"We can't do this in the office!" Waylon Smithers chastely protests as Monty's fingers fondle with his bowtie and shirt's buttons and as the older man's hands withdraw he looks at his lover, at last, and slyly says "But by all means sir, don't stop!"

**Gentle**

One morning Mr. Burns absent-mindedly passed his hands over Smither's hair, his fingers brushed the man's locks near the forehead gently for a few seconds and he looked at him with a look of tenderness before declaring they were ready.

**One**

"There is only one Waylon Smithers," he thinks in frustration as the oaf brings him a soft round concoction instead of his usual dodo egg.

**Thousand **

Among the thousands of workers he was chosen to become Mr. Burns' assistant and as time passed by he could not think of a more fitting and challenging career.

**King**

"Obey your king," Mr. Burns started his speech and Waylon's eyes widened and he started whispering into his ears about things he had forgotten, saving him from embarrassment.

**Learn**

Smithers heard Mr. Burns shouting at Simpson of sector 7G, but he knew that the receiver of those shouts was not going to learn from his mistakes.

**Blur**

He wanted him out of his head so he kept drinking whiskey until the world was a blurry chaos, but despite this Mr. Burns' image was as clear as light in the end of the tunnel of his thoughts.

**Wait**

"Wait!" Monty Burns cried out and grasped Smithers' sleeve tightly for a long time until he found the voice to utter, "I think I need you to stay over tonight."

**Change**

There were days that he wished his feelings for Mr. Burns would change but he knew this would never happen because he had been in love with him since he could remember.

**Command**

When Smithers saw an old school bully and froze to his trucks in a gala, Mr. Burns grasped his forearm, squeezed it as much as he could and commanded him to go there and show the imbecile who was working for the most powerful man in Springfield.

**Hold**

When he lost his balance Smithers was there to catch him and as Monty Burns realised, he always felt secure when Smithers held him.

**Need**

"I need the day off sir!" his assistant said and he sneezed and blew his nose; and putting the receiver down Mr. Burns felt that his morning was somehow bleak.

**Vision**

Waylon Smithers woke up from Nap Time to discover that his glasses were missing and he searched the room, blindly on his knees, while Mr. Burns giggled like a naughty schoolboy with the prank he had just performed.

**Attention**

Waylon thought that Mr. Burns did not pay attention to his existence until a morning the old man confessed that he found him to be a good company.

**Soul**

Sometimes he got angry with God because instead of not giving him a soul mate at all he gave him Mr. Burns, who would never realise the amount of love he held for him.

**Picture**

"Smithers is that you?" Mr. Burns asked in shock when he found a photo of Smithers without glasses and black hair, and as Smithers blushed furiously and explained that this was for his Malibu Stacy Musical role; Mr. Burns thought that Smithers looked absolutely gorgeous.

**Fool**

"FOOL, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Monty Burns screamed at the unconscious man injured man that had pushed him out of the way of that incoming car, and then as he saw the blood soaking the ground he became livid with panic and frantically called, "AN AMBULANCE – SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE – SMITHERS DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

**Mad (can be read as a continuation of 21)**

His eyes were sore and stingy from the lack of sleep, he was a nervous wreck that could not hold another cup of coffee and he must have gone mad because he was going through all these because Smithers was having an operation.

**Child**

He always saw children as impish and he never tried to engage with them, so he could not understand why every time he saw that child, Waylon Smithers Jr., he felt the need to invite him over for a game of chess

**Now**

Mr. Burns has realised his feelings for his assistant but the problem is that he is too old now to have his heart broken once the younger man decides he has got bored of him, too old to survive the disappointment.

**Shadow**

There are days when Waylon Smithers loses all his courage, like that night he burst into uncontrollable crying because his love had been for too long smothered by Mr. Burns' shadow of indifference.

**Goodbye**

He waved to the old man but Mr. Burns pretended he had not seen it because it was always too difficult to say goodbye to Smithers, even if he was going to be away for just two days.

**Hide**

He was too tired hiding his feelings in fear of ridicule and disgust, so he took a deep breath and rehearsed the lines he was going to say that evening; "Smithers I am very fond of you!"

**Fortune**

"It's my fortune and I'll do as I please with it!" he shouted at the man standing outside the swimming pool, "Now shut your blubbering mouth Smithers and add another bucket of one-hundred dollar bills before joining, will you!"

**Safe**

Mr. Burns was puzzled because while he was mostly indifferent towards Smithers, there were days when he saw him as someone he had to keep safe from harm; and he knew that the inconvenience of training another assistant was not the reason for this.

**Ghost**

Love interests, family, friends – all those ghosts of the past – seemed to occasionally haunt him, making his spirit drop, causing him to ask Smithers to keep him company.

**Book**

The fire burned, warming and lighting the study and Smithers looked up from his book, saw Mr. Burns lost in the depths of his own and thought that spending the weekend differently could not have been as enjoyable.

**Eye **

"It's not your place to argue with me!" Mr. Burns threatened and Smithers looked at him in the eyes with a look of defiance, grabbed his packet of cigarettes and left the room, leaving his boss sulking.

**Never**

Charles Montgomery Burns had spent all his life looking for love from all kinds of people – from female companions, from the general public – and it was sad because he had never realised that the young man that accompanied him every single day would never stop loving him, no matter what.

**Sing**

When the _Malibu Stacey Musical_ was performed in Springfield's "Amateur Summer Theatre' Waylon Smithers did not expect Mr. Burns to attend the performance; so he was very surprised when his boss knocked the door of his dressing room, holding a bunch of flowers and commented that "Smithers you sing beautifully."

**Sudden**

The kiss Mr. Burns gave him was so sudden that he kept staring at his boss, who in return snorted and looked down in embarrassment.

**Stop**

He always stops Smithers from showing him any kind of affection because he fears, he really fears that affection will cause his own feelings to pour out and that can only be catastrophic.

**Time**

"I am too old for love," he sighs grimly and looks at a photo he and his assistant have taken together, "and regrettably it seems we were both born at the wrong place and time."

**Wash **

"Don't cry!" Burns ordered the small snivelling boy, making him stop immediately, "Now let us wash this muddy face of yours."

**Torn**

Waylon Smithers sometimes finds himself torn by his feelings of love and a sudden compulsive urge to punch Mr. Burns for being incredibly horrible towards him.

**History**

Mr. Burns has lived through American History's most important events and yet he rarely recalled them.

**Power**

"Books are knowledge and knowledge is power," Mr. Burns told Smithers, who was awed by the large study; covered from ceiling to floor with books.

**Bother**

"Well if I'm such a bother then maybe I should stop caring," Smithers mumbled in rage and left the room and Mr. Burns caught himself feeling a little guilty of shunning the younger man.

**God**

"Mr. Burns is my God!" Smithers admitted to Patty Bouvier and she thought that the man was even more helpless than Marge.

**Wall**

Charles Montgomery Burns had built a strong, tall wall around his heart but in the last twenty years Smithers had managed to take some bricks off.

**Naked **

They looked at each other, naked as the day they were born and as Waylon sat up in his bed, blushing furiously; Mr. Burns passed his fingers down his goose-bumped spine and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

**Drive**

"That man drives me insane!" Charles Montgomery Burns hissed angrily to no one in particular, because Smithers had become cheeky again.

**Harm**

There were days when Mr. Burns acted like a pre-schooler like the time the old man pouted when Smithers told him he wouldn't drive him anywhere unless he wore his coat, to which he replied that a little cold could not harm him.

**Precious**

"Smithers is…" he stopped an thought for a few seconds, "a very precious assistant, so don't you dare court him again Amadoplis."

**Hunger**

He was pinned on the wall, the older man kissing him on the nape of the neck and Smithers thought that for an 104-year old Mr. Burns had quite the appetite.

**Believe**

"I don't believe you grasped the full extent of our situation Smithers," Mr. Burns hissed in his ear making him blush, "You're my assistant and I'm not letting you go."


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon and Monty – by preety_lady_serenity

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to FOX channel and Matt Groening.

* * *

**Air**

When a gust of air lifted Mr. Burns off the ground, the old man thought he was goner for sure until he was tugged down forcibly by Smithers, who held him tightly and did not let him go; even after the wind has stopped.

**Apples**

Waylon Smithers favourite fruit were green apples, because, like Mr. Burns, were sweet under all that sourness.

**Beginning**

Starting to work for Mr. Burns was also the beginning of his marriage's end.

**Bugs **

Smithers was enjoying the company's picnic until a black beetle landed next to him, causing him to shot up, shield himself behind Mr. Burns and apologise because he was not very fond of bugs.

**Coffee**

He takes off his coat, loosens his tie, puts his feet up and takes a sip from the hot, aromatic liquid and once again he thinks that no one can brew coffee like Smithers does.

**Dark**

Loving Mr. Burns means that he has to endure it secretly, shedding his tears and frustration only in the privacy and loneliness of his dark bedroom.

**Despair**

He looks as the body of his assistant does not respond to the medicine, gives him a mouth-to-mouth and his heart shreds in despair at the prospect of having lost Smithers forever.

**Doors**

It wasn't that Mr. Burns was different behind closed doors; he was still cold and indifferent to how strongly he hurts his feelings, but there were days he acted soft towards him, like that day he gave him an affectionate noogie and told him not to worry too much; he wasn't dying for at least ten more years.

**Drink **

"If I wasn't a lesbian I would date you," Patty Bouvier says, her voice raspy and emotional and her drink buddy looks at his scotch on the rocks glumly, takes the hot amber liquid down with a single gulp and says "Ditto!"

**Duty **

"I'm sure I can buy your sense of duty to the old goat Mr. Smithers," the other businessman suggests in superiority and Mr. Burns, who overhears the proposal, makes a mental note to hire some goons to destroy that idiot's car.

**Earth **

"Earth to Waylon…" the voice brings him back to and he sees Grady's arched eyebrow, "It was just a mouth-to-mouth Waylon so don't get your hope too high ok dear?"

**End **

"Why?" he screams in agony, tears streaming down his cheeks, the doctors trying to sedate him as he clutches the lifeless body of the man he had loved throughout his entire lifetime, "Why did you have to wait till the end to tell me you also loved me?"

**Fall**

When they became a couple Waylon Smithers discovered that Mr. Burns had a soft, caring side like that time Waylon fell down ad scraped his knee and when he made sure no one was around to see Mr. Burns knelt down and kissed the wound.

**Fire **

Waylon watched the piece of wood devoured by the flames and he wished, he really wished that he had a fire that could burn away all the love he held for his boss because that night the burden of unrequited love seemed unbearable.

**Flexible**

He had heard others accusing Smithers of having a flexible personality, but Mr. Burns knew that once he had decided on something Smithers had the patience of a saint and the stubbornness of a mule.

**Flying**

Mr. Burns woke him up, once Nap Time was over, from a dream in which they were kissing passionately and inquired on why he had such goofy expression while dreaming and Smithers smiled faintly and replied that in his dream he was flying.

**Food **

Waylon Smithers is angry because the old man never praises his cooking – he regards it as nothing to comment about – and causes him to have the urge to spit in the old man's food while cooking it.

**Foot**

He doesn't care of what Smithers thinks of him, Waylon is just an assistant, but when he sees his eyes look at him in disappointment and hurt, especially after he had shouted at him, Mr. Burns instantly wishes he had put his foot in his mouth.

**Grave **

"My grave will be so much better and grand than that idiot's – Smithers what – Why are you crying?"

**Green**

He has moments of jealousy where Smithers is involved; at times when Smithers talks to other businessmen or caters other people's needs, he just wants to grasp him possessively and shout "Mine!"

**Head**

"I'm going to say this one so listen carefully and get it through your thick skull Smithers… I have come to realise that you are irreplaceable."

**Hollow**

He stared at Smithers' hollow cheeks, the bandaged wrists and felt a wave of regret for not having searched for the younger man after three days of absence of work so he leaned down and whispered in his ear; "Forgive me Waylon."

**Honor**

It was too difficult to lie to himself any longer, he had to honour his heart's wishes and tell Smithers that he liked him more than a friend and an assistant.

**Hope**

His friends tell him to stop caring for the old man, they tell him he ought to built his life over again, find a love partner, but he can't do that – not before the last glimmer of hope fades.

**Lights**

They both don't admit it out loud but for them the other is a ray of light in their normal, boring existence.

**Lost**

As he stood in front of the grave of the man he had loved all his adulthood, he felt so lost and grief-stricken that getting buried with him did not seem such a bad idea anymore.

**Metal **

During spring cleaning he found his wedding ring, a small round piece of metal that taunted him because he had thrown it away when he fell in love with the wrong person, and he got nothing in return.

**New**

"Well the truth is that I don't eat children so stop looking at me so scared," Mr. Burns says gruffly to his new acquaintance and the little bespectacled boy quickly averts his eyes from the old man.

**Old**

"That buffoon called me a spiteful old man – I am not old, am I Smithers?"

**Peace**

His mind is never at peace because Mr. Burns is torn on whether to treat Smithers like he treated his family and friends, or treat him with more kindness and affection as he feels he ought to.

**Poison**

There are days that Mr. Burns is so horrible towards him that Waylon Smithers feels is blood boiling and for some moments the image of a courtroom flashes before his eyes with him stating; "Your Honour, I poisoned him because I loved him".

**Pretty**

Monty Burns has got twenty portraits of himself but his favourite one is hidden in his office's drawers at home, a piece of paper with him drawn in a crude fashion, a "pretty picture" that Waylon Smithers Jr. sent him when he was a little child.

**Rain**

Raindrops fell heavily on the ground and as Waylon Smithers cursed his choice not to bring an umbrella to work, Mr. Burns decided to share his with him, much to their mutual surprise.

**Regret **

He calls it devotion, dedication, respect – never love – but he is not an idiot, he knows that keeping this emotion a secret is going to be his greatest regret.

**Roses**

Their first date was nothing like Waylon dreamt it; instead of roses and a confession equal to a romance novel, Mr. Burns entered the house with a bunch of wilted flowers, which he shoved into his hands, and an expression one has when he is about to take a huge leap of faith.

**Secret**

Smithers' love for Mr. Burns is Springfield's worst kept secret; everyone has realised it except for the man in question.

**Snakes**

Mr. Burns is like a snake, each of his cruel words is like a fang piercing his soul and killing him.

**Snow**

There were outside walking when it started snowing and in a split of second Mr. Burns found himself wearing Smithers' warm coat and gloves over his own.

**Solid**

Smithers wakes up having taken the solid decision that he has given up on Mr. Burns, but when he arrives at his boss' house and sees his calm sleeping face he cannot help but fall in love with him again.

**Spring**

When Mr. Burns enters the office with a joyous spring in his step Waylon Smithers' heart leaps in his chest because he does not know on whether to feel happy or prepare himself for an upcoming heartbreak.

**Stable**

The image of Mr. Burns entering the stable and looking at the horse fondly before petting its face and moving away was etched in Smithers' memory forever.

**Strange**

"I've got the strange feeling I've forgotten something important Smithers," Mr. Burns states and when he receives no answer he looks around to find his assistant missing and thinks, "Dammit, Smithers is what I forgot."

**Summer**

On a hot summer day Mr. Burns sees Smithers skating on the street in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt and wonders on why Smithers dresses like an old prude at work.

**Taboo**

Waylon Smithers knows that falling in love with a man that could have been his grandfather is a taboo, but he cannot control the feelings that have started developing in his chest.

**Ugly**

While the whole of Springfield views Mr. Burns as an ugly old man, Waylon Smithers sees him as a man charmed by old age and this proves the saying that beauty is only in the eye of the beholder.

**War**

They are both stubborn and when they argue they go into a silent war, opinions clashing, but none of them speaks out loud to the other for days until one decides to surrender.

**Water**

Waylon Smithers loves Mr. Burns unconditionally, he does not expect anything from the older man and he is aware that if they were stuck in the desert it would be Mr. Burns drinking all the water.

**Welcome **

"Umm you're welcome kid," Charles Montgomery Burns says to little Waylon Smithers Jr., who hugs him in order to thank him because he has saved him from bullies.

**Winter **

Charles Montgomery Burns found it a tint ironic that he found love into the eyes of a man when he was on the winter of his life.

**Wood**

It wasn't that he was superstitious, but when he heard people praising Mr. Burns for his good health, Waylon Smithers knocked wood.


End file.
